So You Think You Can Love?
by Love is 130
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez on a show called So You Think You Can dance? Will the only thing that brew be dance or will it be combined with Love? a cute Troyella oneshot. PlZ Review.


**

* * *

**

I dont own anything, except the storyline :)

**So you think you can Love?**

Hello, I am Gabriella Montez and I am a contempory dancer. I am 22 years old and I used to go to the University of New Mexico. After taking two years of medical I couldn't stand it any longer. I went against my parents wishes and quit out of college, it was just not my dream. My parents have still not talked to me because they think dance is not "real". How real can dance get, taking out all your feeling with just using your body and a song. So about 2 months ago I signed up for a show called So You Think You Can Dance. And guess what I made it to Vegas Baby. After, I made it to top 20 and my partners name was Jamie Howard who dances ball-room. He is one of my close friends on this show and no we don't like each other, he has a girlfriend back home and plus I only see him as a brother. I didn't really talk to the other contestants because we all have been so busy and we only see each other while passing each other on the hotel rooms. Today, is the sixth week of the competition and only ten of us are left. I am so excited because today was supposed to be a day filled with a huge surprise. I cant wait, they just called us up and told us to head to the studios. So I got dressed and headed down.

"Hello Contestants, as you know we have a huge surprise for you guys, do you guys want to know what it is.." stated Cat with anticipation

"YAH" we all screamed with energy

"do you really want to know" she said again

"YAHHHHHHHHH" we screamed loader this time

"You guys get new PARTNERS" she said with a giggle

I smiled but on the inside I was sad, I didn't know anyone and this could make me lose. What if my partner hated me and we had no chemistry. Ohh god help me.

"You guys want to know your partners right" she asked

"yah" we screamed

"First up is Megan Roxy and Joey MacDonald" both went up hugged and picked from inside the hat for a dance, they got hip-hop.

"Next, Ashley Wilson and Jamie Howard" before he went up he gave me a hug and told me that he was going to kick my butt, I responded by saying not a chance. Both he and Ashley then hugged and got the waltz.

"Amy Harrison and Jonnie DeCaprio" they high fived each other and got the cha-cha

"Stacy White and James Wilson" he kissed her on the cheek and they got Broadway

"Finally, last but not least Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton" I looked at the guy across from me and smiled. It was the real first time we looked at each other and I must say he made me tingle. I walked up and he walked up to me and gave me a big hug. It was the best hug I had gotten in a long time. Then, he gave me a kiss on the cheek which made my cheek warm which means I was blushing. He laughed as I looked down and he put his hands into the hat and when he pulled it out, it said contemporary. I was so happy that I jumped into his arms and screamed. He laughed and twirled me.

"So Miss Montez I take it you like contemporary." he said with a chuckle

"You can say that" I said with a flirty smile, what was I doing he was my partner not my lover. Stop it Gabriella.

"Ok, now that is behind us, get ready in thirty minutes you guys will head to the studios" said Cat with a laugh

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later:

I headed to the lobby in my dancing shorts and a tank top. I saw Troy and headed towards him.

"Hi" I said shyly

"Hi" he said back

To avoid the awkward time I asked what he danced and about where he lived. Turns out, he danced Hip-hop and that he lived in New Mexico and went to East High. Funny thing is that I went to West High. He joked about how we should be enemies and I couldn't help but giggle. It was so weird it felt like being in 4th grade again with my first crush, the thing was that it felt different than my other crushes, like a stronger feeling. Anyways, we had to head to the bus to take us to the studios. We walked in and both smiled as we saw Mia Michaels. She was an incredible choreographer.

"Hi Guys, I am Mia Michaels " she said

"Hi, I am Troy and This is Gabriella" he answered, and looked at me with a smile

"you know what, I think you guys have amazing chemistry, and I have a pretty touching routine, but it is extremely hard, I was waiting for a couple who had the chemistry and will power to do that, and I have seen you two dance, so I know, would you do it" she asked

We were both surprised by her compliments, Thanked her and told her we would be honored to do it.

"Ok, so lets get started" she said

* * *

After a week of training for the dance competition, I had gotten closer to Troy and the dance has gotten better by the second, it is gorgeous I hope we don't mess up. Right now, I am getting my makeup done.

* * *

30 Minutes Later:

Right now I am wearing my dress. It is simply black like a short nightgown. My hair was in tumbled curls all the way down my back. My makeup consisted of a smoky eye with a touch of lip-gloss. I heard the door knock. I said come in..

"Hi, you busy" Omg there was Troy in just pants, I knew this was going to happen but because we went to costume choosing together but my heart nearly dropped when I saw his body

"See something you like" he stated with a smirk

"No not at all, but what do I owe this lovely meeting for" I answered back

"I have an idea" he stated nervously

"Shoot" I said

"promise you wont hate me, and if you don't like it I completely understand" he said with caution

"Just spill already" I said

He took a seat next to me and said "you know how our dance is filled with love and passion" I nodded "how about in the end, we'll….kiss?" he asked…. I cant lie to you this week I have totally been crushing on this guy, so when he tells me to kiss him onscreen to make our "dance" better I cant help but reply "ya, why not"

"Are you serious" he said shocked

"No I am joking" I said sarcastically

"Ok, well lets head down, we're after the next couple"

"Lets" I smiled but inside butterflies were erupting like volcanoes in my stomach

* * *

Stage: I was so nervous but I had to do it…..

(Plain writing is discription of dance, **bold is the song used**, read everything to understand the dance)

As I walked on stage I was facing Troy, as the music began I started to slowly move my way back from him, the stage going from black to slowly becoming yellow, and Troy started looking around seemingly unable to find me, started doing leaps and turns to where he ended on the floor in a corner, and rotated his body so it was almost like a ball

**Oh no- here comes that sun again.  
And (that) means another day without you my friend.  
And it hurts me to look into the mirror at myself.  
And it hurts even more to have to be with somebody else**

That's where I come in, I started with a turn and several flips later, I ended near Troy's corner, he looked up and we held a gaze. I slowly rose to my feet to begin to walk away again only to feel a strong hold on my legs. Using my other leg I extend it to the sky and fall towards Troy again

**And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away.**

I am now picked up bridal style by Troy and then turns me in one movement so that I am now turned to the audience and then through me into a leap and leaps right after me

**And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away.**

But all of a sudden, I run to the opposite side of the stage away from Troy and Troy at this point does a fast twirl and falls to the ground, while I bend my body to form the emotion of being scared and fearful.

**And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away and head for the door.**

Then Me and Troy gaze at one another and in that moment, I start walking back slowly and realize Troy is walking Towards me in the same pace, As we come close I am about 2 feet in front of troy and I do a leap in his direction and he does a leap in my direction

**We've tried the goodbye so many days.  
We walk in the same direction so that we could never stray.**

Troy grabs a hold of my hand and then suddenly lets go with an image of pain in his face

**They say if you love somebody than you have got to set them free,**

And I continue walking all the way to the middle of the stage, both me and Troy turn around at the same time and I run to him and we do a dirty dancing jump and then drops me toward him and I wrap my legs and arms around him, at this point our foreheads touch and the music begins to fade

**but I would rather be locked to you than live in this pain and misery.**

Troy looks at me with his intense eyes and put his soft lips on top of mine, I could not help but kiss back with all the passion I had for him. My lips tingled from the kiss. It was a strong kiss and from the kiss I knew Troy felt the same about me as I did for him. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and opened my mouth to let him in and the passion grew stronger. All of a sudden, I realize where I am and take my lips off of Troy's slowly and open my eyes slowly. I heard screams that I have never before heard in this competition and wolf-whistles. All the while, I was still looking at Troy

"Ok lovers come down here" I heard Cat call and I blushed

As we headed towards the judges table I was so nervous. But I felt Troy holding me closer telling me were in this together

"Wow that was one smoking performance" joked Cat while fanning herself

I blushed and giggled and once I looked up to Troy I realized that he was chuckling while looking at me.

"Nigel, what do you have to say about these two" asked Cat

"Well, well, look who brought out the sexy side of Gabriella Montez if it isn't a shirtless Troy Bolton" Nigel Laughed, we did as well, and I felt Troy whisper in my ear "You weren't only sexy you were beautiful" I looked up at him and mouthed thank you. He just smiled

"On the choreography part, you two were amazing, by far the best dance of tonight, Troy you're a hip-hop dancer but that was filled with emotion. And Gabriella, you just were the shining star. Truly beautiful"

"Mary Murphy…" said Cat

Mary stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs the famous scream

"You guys were so hot, I felt as though I could touch the electricity off of each others eyes, incredible"

"Dan Karaty…" said Cat

"Your technique amazing, Mia you did an amazing job, you two have something going on backstage huh?" he asked with a smirk

Troy scratched the back of his neck and said "Don't ruin my game man" he said with a chuckle, Dan laughed, raised my eyebrow to him

"Ok thanks guys if you want to vote for Gabriella and Troy dial 1800 dance 04 again that's 1800 dance 04" Cat said

As we headed inside, Troy pulled me to the his changing room, closed the door and kissed me again on the lips. I was so shocked but after a few seconds I kissed back. As we pulled away from the electric filled kiss, he said

"I will never get enough of that" I giggled

"Partner, want to come to my room for a movie night" he asked shyly I smiled

"like a date?" I asked

"No, like a business meeting" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Well then, we'll just have to deal with some business wont we huh?" I flirted and gave him a short peck before backing away and walking out of the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it, i hope you enjoyed it, i actually made up the routine so you wont find it on youtube lol. Also, i used the official zanessa song walk away by ben harper. Please review, please review**

**xoxo**

**haily**


End file.
